Pillars of the Shadow Realm
by Rei-chan. Watch her shine
Summary: The Pharoah's destiny has been realized, but what if he needed to help another realize their's? Who's the one in need of help? What are the Pillars and why would their fall be the end of us all? Rated T for events above PG and below M
1. Chapter 1

_huffs_ yes yes I know I have other work to get done before I even focus on anything new but you have to understand My boyfriend's a yugioh freak and just recently got me back into the yugioh thing and I decided what the hell I'm stuck on my Gundam fic as well as unable to write anything right now and this has been swimming in my head for decades so why not write it up and post it and add to my never ending "To Be Completed" pile... heh... please... enjoy... and fyi... Yugi is straight as is Atem... though I do love a gay Atem specially when he's paired with Yugi but there are other ways of him not having an heir and passing the torch to Set his high priest and cousin... though even I admit him choosing a slave Yugi is the yummiest reason to me. But Yugioh Yaoi fans don't despare, there will be puppyshipping so that should keep you at least a little happy right?

* * *

Seto sat at his desk working away to keep his company going smoothly. Not like he had to work hard, after Atem left for the afterlife everything went normal. No more loons trying to take it over, no it was a normal typical day at Kaiba corp. Mokuba sat on the couch in Seto's office watching TV waiting for Seto to finish working so they could head home together like normal. That is until Mokuba landed on one channel that caused both Mokuba and Seto pause. It was a news broadcast on the biggest name in music at the time.

"Turn it up Mokuba," Seto said going back to his work as Mokuba did as he was told.

"Miss Siren, Your fans want to know... Why Domino for the start of your farewell tour? and Will this truly be your farewell to your fans?" The television reporter asked a woman looking to be in about her late teens to early twenties with long brown hair tied up into a ponytail. She wore her sunglasses on her head like a head band as she adjusted her trenchcoat sleeve then her navy blue belly tank top before looking to the reporter seeming to have just heard her.

"Hmm? What?" Siren said blinking at the reporter.

"Umm, Why choose Domino City for the start of your Farewell Tour? and will it really be farewell?" The reporter asked stunned by the seeming ditzyness of the Singer.

"Oh srry I was listing off the things I needed to do before the concert." The young singer laughed sheepishly, "The reason I'm starting in Domino is because my first fans live there, you see I have family and friends who encouraged me to start my career in music that I know most definitely want to make sure I haven't forgotten them." Siren then laughed waving at the camera happily, "Right Mokie? Seto? I'm visiting you guys first so be ready for me~!" She ended sing songy then looked back at the reporter with a smirk.

"As for it really being farewell, not exactly, I'll still record music but as for traveling and doing concerts I'm done. So yes it'll be farewell to Concerts and Tours but not farewell to my fans."

Her manager then whispered in her ear and she smiled at the press as she continued on her way, "Sorry no more questions, hehe gotta go see someone about taking the day off bye bye." With that she waved and trotted off getting into a black convertible with her manager entering a different car and them driving away in different directions.

The news reporter turned back to the camera to finish off the broadcast, "And there it is ladies and gentlemen the most famous of singers The Siren having attracted a very diverse crowd of fans is deciding to step down from the limelight and let other up and coming artists take their chances at being the best. Tune in tomorrow where we speak to artists that were friends with Siren and find out what they think about The Siren deciding to no longer be the camera loving songtress we've grown to love. See you tomorrow on Hottest Music Today." Mokuba turned off the television after the reporters words and looked at Seto happily.

Seto smirked as he finished another piece of his work thinking, _Looks like she finally got bored, I was wondering when she'd come home._

"Hey Seto looks like she's gonna stay for good this time. Is it alright if I head home before you to see if she's there?" Mokuba asked excitedly getting ready to get up. Seto kept his smirk as he continued working.

"Mokuba, you should know her by now, she won't be home and is expecting to see us together," He said not taking his eyes off the computer screen.

"What do you mean Seto?" Seto just smirked and responded with a 'hn' as he thought, _3... 2... 1_

"SETO! YOU BETTER BE FINISHING UP 'CAUSE I KNOW YOU TWO SAW THE SHOW!" The young woman who they had just seen on the Television a few minutes ago came barging in stomping her thousand dollar designer boots with Seto's secretary trailing behind her most likely objecting the entire way to his office.

"I'm sorry sir, she wouldn't listen when I had told her you did not wish to be disturbed," his secretary said winded and very worried about her job.

"It's alright Alice, she tends to make dramatic entrances, go back to your desk." Seto responded coolly finishing up his work and shutting down the computer as he smiled lightly staring at the proud woman in the middle of his office.

"Welcome home Setiana, it's been a while Mokuba missed you."

"Setiana? Mokuba? Why do I feel like I missed something? You weren't this distant at the orphanage," Her eyes narrowed in suspicion, "What'd that bastard do?"

"Nothing that hasn't already been repaid with interest," Seto responded as if he was talking about the weather picking up his brief case and heading out the door with Mokuba and Setiana with her interest piqued in tow.

* * *

Somewhere else in Domino City, a young girl with long blonde hair braided down her back and black bangs and tips stared at the closed sign to Yugi's family owned game shop. She sighed hanging her head with a whine, "I can't do it, Yamana. I'm sorry, I just can't waltz into his life again and say I need his help with some freaky problem of mine. He'd think I'm crazy."

A woman looking very similar to her but older appeared next to her with a smile, "It's quite alright little one. You'd be surprised by how much he'd actually believe. Just have faith in yourself."

"Yeah easier said than done," She mumbled turning to head down the street to say 'hey' to her old friends before checking to see if Yugi was home later on. She froze hearing a very familiar voice call her name in shock.

"Yun... is that really you?" Tea asked stepping forward Yugi in too much of a shock to voice the same question.

Yun turned around laughing nervously, "Yeah it's me. How's it goin' Tea? Hehehehe..."

"It's going great we haven't seen you since middle school, we were just heading to the Arcade wanna come with?" Tea said happily making Yun blink at her, "We can introduce you to Joey and Tristan here." Tea pointed to each boy respectively before Yugi shook himself out of his stupor and smiled at Yun himself.

"Yeah it'll be like old times Yun," He then grew shy and quiet, "I missed you."

Yun smiled with a giggle, "Sure, it's been a while since I trounced Yugi at a game."

"THEN LET'S GO!" Tea shouted grabbing Yun's wrist and dragging her with them causing Yun to laugh. The woman looking similar to Yun appeared again none of the others able to see her as she looked to Yun with a look that said 'I told you so.' Yun smiled at her. Yamana returned the smile but then looked at Yugi with a sad look in her eyes. She closed her eyes still with the sad look on her face disappearing back to where she came from.

* * *

"This is very unusual Pharoah, for you to be able to be here and in your own body is very out of the norm." Ishizu Ishtar said quietly and calmly as she, her brother Marik and Odion walked the streets of modern Egypt with Atem.

"I know Ishizu, it is odd for even myself to comprehend but the deity that told me my destiny was complete had visited me while I was visiting with my cousin and told me that though my destiny was complete if I ever wished to see the one dear to me again I would need to help her. And so I was given my own body and sent here." Atem responded explaining everything he could without going off in length.

"I wonder who that could be? Do you have any Idea Pharoah?" Marik asked going back to thinking when Atem shook his head in the negative. Two young girls then stepped in their path. One with short layered snow white hair and the other with dirty blonde hair done up in a simple ponytail two bangs framing her face. They both wore dusty brown cloaks as they stared calmly at the group.

The one with blond hair stepped forward and in a gentle but childish voice spoke, "Perhaps we can help you Pharoah."

Atem narrowed his eyes, "Who're you two? And how do you know me?"

This time it was the white haired one that spoke her voice more confidant but no lighter than the blonde's voice, "Calm yourself Pharoah for we know who you must seek out and that is how we know you. I am Rina the newest Fugitive of the Shadows and my companion is Marina the newest THIEF of the Shadows." Rina bowed when she finished.

"Fugitive and Thief of Shadows? What do you mean by that?" Ishizu demanded still suspicious of the two girls.

Marina laughed, "You're the guardians of the Pharoah's tomb and yet you don't know of the Shadow Realm pillars? My my you are foolish to not have learned anything about it."

Atem's eyes narrowed, "So you two are this generations pillars, tell me who is it that I must seek out to assist?"

"Not here Pharoah, you must seek out the one that held your puzzle first, we will show ourselves again once that is done." Marina smiled her voice holding its childish lilt.

Rina stepped forward placing a hand on Marina's shoulder, "We will at least give you her name, and perhaps that is all you will need perhaps not, tell us so when we see you again Pharoah. Her name is Yamana, The Queen of Three Titles." With that the two girls bowed, Marina with a smirk on her face and Rina's as neutral as it was when Atem and the rest of the group first ran into them. They disappeared when the wind picked up leaving the Pharoah and his tomb's guardians wondering on where those girls came from and who Yamana was.

* * *

Ok... hopefully that catches your interest... there'll be more I promise... just life likes to bite my ass heh... but those are all the characters for now Joey and Tristan will get more air time after all didn't I say that there'd be puppyshipping in this?... I'm just not great at creating a situation that focuses JUST on Joey and Seto... so... this whole elaborate story was made... I warn you now do not and I repeat DO NOT try and make sense out of my logic... many therapists have tried and ran screaming for the hills in failure... It's true... my Mother has barely held on for dear life these past years that she's raised me... you can ask her... her gray hair is because of me... she wasn't destined for gray hair til age 70... she's got half her head gray and she's only 40 somethin'... thirty years too soon...


	2. Chapter 2

Well this certainly took a while... as does everything for me... and Look I posted it with my Gundam fic so that should make people happy... heh... maybe not... Ionno you people are strange to me... . I'm definitely beginning to think everyone on is a Rabid Yaoi Fangirl (Or boy ionno XD)... since "My Slightly Insane Boyfriend" still... STILL holds the record for most favorited and alerted out of ALL my stories... it's actually really depressing...

* * *

Setiana stared at her brothers from across the table with her fingers laced infront of her face, her hair down and framing her face. Her eyes narrowed seriously, "So... Let me get this straight, Those morons that were that asshole's main lackeys and became yours when you took over Kaiba Corp. sided with Pegasus to try and take over Kaiba Corp. the first time then flat out tried to kill you the other two times, and this Yugi kid was the one to save you in the end every time?"

At her brothers' nods she continued, "Then this Dartz guy tried and succeed in taking over the company but you got it back after this Yugi kid saved your ass again? And this Alyster guy... He blamed you for losing his little brother? Did I miss anything?"

"Nope those are basically the points Seta, and judging from that look you don't believe us." Mokuba cautioned with disappointment lacing his voice.

"Why would I? Seto hardly believed it telling it to me and you and he lived through it... but..." She sighed closing her eyes and resting her hands down on the table as she leaned back "I do believe you cause I've had weird events happen to me lately too... but that's for another day." Seta smiled opening her eyes and leaning forward her teeth glittering in the light as she grinned at her brothers.

"I have two weeks before my final tour starts and I invited a few friends to meet at the park tomorrow afternoon I want you to contact this Yugi kid and his friends along with those three that worked for Dartz," she paused thinking then stood up finishing her thought. "Oh and if they can't get ahold of a friend just give me the name I'm pretty sure I'll be able to find them."

She giggled with a smile and a wave before jogging out of the room, "Now I gotta go shopping for a new outfit for tomorrow," she peeked back into the room with a frown on her face. "And for keeping me awake last night it's on your tab Seto, so be sure to have enough money for it cause I'm buying top designer." She giggled again and left permanently while Seto sighed and leaned forward supporting his forehead with his right hand. Mokuba laughed with a look of sympathy knowing that that was one of the things Seto and he didn't miss about their dear sister.

* * *

"EH! I thought for sure I had you that time Yun-chan!" Solomon Mutou exclaimed as he stared at the duel field. Yun just smiled and laughed picking up her cards and reshuffling them.

"Care for another game? You've gotten better at reading my strategy but you seem to be underestimating me again Gramps," Yun laughed at Solomon's pout and gave him a sympathetic smile. She put her deck away into one of her bags pockets.

"We can duel another time. I want to know how much you've missed me," Yun smirked then leaned forward and whispered in Solomon's ear. "And how much I have to work to get Yugi-kun's attention again." She giggled backing up as Solomon laughed and joined her in the giggling a person can do only if they're planning something.

Yugi smiled watching them having missed Yun around the house. Before High School it was only Yugi, Yun and Tea. They didn't mind it either but when Yun left for egypt with her parents in the middle of the school year in their second year of middle school Yugi somehow felt lonely. There was Tea and he liked her but he also liked Yun. He told Atem about Yun and asked his advice about how he should choose between them. Yugi laughed and smiled remembering what Atem had told him.

_"You simply have to follow what feels right. When I was Pharoah I had many wives, one of them looked exactly like Tea, but I only loved one and it wasn't Tea's double. I don't remember her name which is odd to me, but I remember how she was and how I felt when I was around her. You simply have to discern your feelings for Tea and Yun. Once you've done that the answer will seem as if it were obvious from the start..."_

Yun looked up to see Yugi at the top of the stairs with a soft smile on his face. She smiled herself admiring how handsome Yugi had gotten. She didn't count on Grandpa Mutou to see her admiring smile though, nor did she count on him bringing Yugi's attention to it. Which in turn caused her to be flustered and before anyone could stop her running out the door with the lame excuse of having to run an errand.

At a block away she stopped with a sigh collapsing on a nearby bench, "I can't do it, I just can't. Yamana," She whined, "Do we really need Yugi's help?"

Yamana appeared in all her transparent glory laughing at the expense of her smaller companion, "Yes little one we do, we need both the Pharoah and your friend Yugi to assist us."

"But, Yugi seems so happy, I mean he's a sweet guy, but do we really have to pull him into our freaky little world?"

Yamana sighed, "The shadows are collapsing, Yun, I can feel them. If we don't find out the cause quickly, The pillars will be no more and the shadows will devour this world."

"I know that, but do we really need to involve Yugi?" Yun pleaded staring at Yamana with desperate eyes, she groaned leaning back into the bench and aiming her face to the sky as she covered her eyes in the crook of her elbow when Yamana nodded her head sadly.

"Why is all I want to know? Why Yugi? The Pharoah has his own body doesn't he?" Yun asked in frustration keeping her current pose.

Yamana sighed, "He holds the power of the Millenium Puzzle, since he defeated the Pharoah in a duel, and we need the Puzzle's power to correct the imbalance."

Yun leaned forward staring at the ground her elbows resting on her knees, "What's causing the imbalance?"

"If I knew that, I wouldn't be as desperate as I am now."

Yun sighed hanging her head, "Good point."

* * *

Atem stood staring at the setting sun a cloak that Ishizu lent him billowing with the wind. He stood there contemplating on who the two girls they met were. As well as the name Yamana, especially the name Yamana. To Atem the name rang a soft bell in the back of his mind as if he should know the name but couldn't bring up the face. He felt as if Yamana was someone important to him and it frustrated him to no end that he couldn't give the name a face. He sighed and decided to return to his temporary dwelling and help Ishizu and Marik to pack for their trip to Domino.

"Perhaps Yugi can help me in this dilemma," Atem spoke to himself smiling at the setting son. "Or perhaps not, either way it will be nice to see Yugi again."

Atem turned then to enter back into his tomb where Ishizu, Marik and Odion still resided, unaware of his silent watcher only a few feet away but also in a different world entirely. Her eyes narrowed as her fists clenched, the decorations on her bell like sleeves and the hem of her cotton ankle length skirt clanking together softly as she shook in anger. Her lips tightened as she grew angrier over the fact that her imprisonment was because of him, because he bewitched her sister. She would've been fine of being forever trapped and tortured by the shadows if he hadn't of broken his promise to her dear sister and forgotten her. No, for that he will pay, he will endure as much as she has endured for as long as she's endured it for forgetting her dear sister.

* * *

Ok... yeah I'm pretty sure I promised Joey and Tristan in here but... XD heh this chapter I swear wrote itself... and I'm too lazy to set it aside again and find a way of writing Joey and Tristan in there... heh... I will when Seta forces Seto to talk to Yugi XD lol maybe have Joey there visiting with Yugi when Kaiba arrives... oooh... IDEAS! _runs off to write them down_


	3. Chapter 3

Setiana groaned as she was awakened by the tak tak tak-ing of computer keys. She glared out their floor to ceiling window as she debated whether or not to remove herself from her cocoon of blankets to drag her brother back to bed. Eventually her annoyance overpowered her wish to stay warm as she crawled out of bed and padded over to her twin. Seta folded her arms and rested them on Seto's shoulders behind his neck. She leaned forward causing her brother to pause in his ministrations. Seta stared blearly at the computer screen as she lifted her right foot to scratch her left calf causing her flanel pj bottoms to shift. She purposely yawned in Seto's ear causing his eyebrow to twitch.

"Is there something wrong Setiana?" He asked going back to his work. Setiana scratched her leg again with a yawned 'No.' She returned to leaning on him adding more pressure than before causing him to bend a bit and completely stop his work unless he wanted to make a mistake.

Seto sighed annoyed, "If there's nothing wrong you mind letting me finish?"

"Not really," Seta said around a yawn causing Seto to sigh again. Just before Seto could return to his work and try to ignore his sister, Seta reached forward saved her brother's work then shut down his computer. Once released from her weight Seto turned around and stared with narrowed eyes at his sister. Seta blinked tiredly back.

"You can finish it tomorrow Seto, it's not dire," she held up her hand to stop his protest before continuing. "I've seen your schedule and projects Set, I know for a fact that the earliest one doesn't need to be ready 'til I leave for my tour." Reluctantly Seto agreed getting up from his chair and head for the closet. Seta watched him go before yawning and stretching her arms upwards making her tank top rise up and show a small bit of her stomach. When Seto emerged in his own pjs Seta had begun heading back for the bed. He smirked shaking his head and crawling into bed on his side. He pulled his sister close once they both were settled.

"What made you decide to come back? I know it's not because you were bored, so don't use that excuse." Seto asked as Seta rested her head against his arm.

"You're right, I came back cause of a dream I had. Lame I know, but you know how mom used to tell us that my dreams were our connection when we were far from eachother." At Seto's nod Seta smiled and continued. "Well, I had a dream of the three of us together again like old times, and you smiling. I decided that I had to make that dream a reality." Seta looked up at her brother with a soft expression. "You had someone other than Mokie and me latched onto your arm and he was the one making you happy."

"And just who was this person?" Seto demanded, he didn't much trust where this was going.

Seta smiled, "I'm not sure, he wasn't in my line of sight, but he made you happy and that's all I care about. If it's any consolation I'm pretty sure it was someone you knew."

"Not really."

"Haha, oh well don't worry about it Seto, me meeting your friends is purely that, no ulterior motives, I promise." Seta giggled hugging her brother making him sigh.

Seto moved to lay on his back, Seta using his chest as a pillow. Seto sighed again and whispered as his sister fell asleep, "You have no idea how much I hope that you're right Setiana."

-

Yugi yawned as the ringing of the phone woke him up. "Hello?" He said tiredly into the phone.

A soft chuckle on the other end woke him up completely, "Hello Yugi, forgive me for calling so late at night. How are you?"

"Oh... It's alright, I'm doing well, but... Umm... Atem? How am I talking to you?"

Atem chuckled softly, "I expected this question. It is a long story that I do not wish to tell over the phone. I have a request. May I ask it?"

"Yeah, of course. Though you have a lot of explaining to do if we ever meet up." Yugi responded with a serious tone. Another soft chuckle was his answer.

"That will be sooner than you think Partner." Yugi smiled at hearing the old nickname, "My request is simple, could you and your Grandfather meet Ishizu, Marik, Odion and myself at the airport? We'd very much appreciate a familiar face."

"Yeah, we can do that!" Yugi exclaimed surprised then a little calmer, "Well, I don't know about Grampa, but I'll definitely be there. It'd be great to see all four of you again."

A soft laugh came through the other end, "Thank you Yugi, it would be great to see you again as well."

"So, uh... when does your plane arrive?"

"One in the afternoon three days from now." Voices were heard in the background before Atem spoke again, "I must go now Yugi."

"Yeah, I'll see you three days from now Atem!" Yugi said happily, after hearing the connection cut he hung up on his end. Yugi went back to bed with thoughts of what to do when Atem came to visit, unaware of the events to take place later in time.

-

Yun sighed as she stared at the sky, "The moon's beautiful tonight."

"It was far more beautiful when I was a girl." Yamana said joining Yun in her moon gazing.

"Tell me again about how you and Atem met?" Yun smiled turning to look at the woman with whom she temporarily shared a body with. Yamana returned the smile thinking back.

"Well, he had just become Pharoah. My sisters and I were in need of..." Yamana smiled lightly at Yun. She winked as she said, "Necessities." Yun giggled knowing the hidden meaning.

_We thought the palace would be an easy target during the days of his coronation and father's burial. We decided to go under the cloak of night. My sisters went for the Pharoah's treasure. Though I had known of a more _valuable_ item in the newest Pharoah's possession and had gone to his chambers._

_I never expected to be caught. I was the best, I could sneak past the Pharoah. I didn't account for his guards. They were expecting me, how I still don't know, but they grabbed me and forced me to my knees in front of the now recently awakened Pharoah._

_He stared at me, as if awed, for some time. He then appeared to shake off his awe and ordered that I be placed in a cell until morning. I was then dragged off to that very cell, on the way I saw my sisters conceiled in the shadows. I signaled them to go without me and though they did so reluctantly, I saw them vanish into the shadows._

_When dawn broke I was brought before the Pharoah and his council. He asked why I would risk my life in stealing from him, the Pharoah. I laughed at him. I told him in a tone you would call obstinate, I believe, "I risk my life in stealing from you, _Pharoah_, for I'd much rather die immediately for offending _The Great Pharoah_, than die slowly on the street from starvation." _

_"You insolant woman, how dare you speak to our Pharoah like that!" The one with the eye yelled at me._

Yun stared wide eyed at Yamana, no matter how many times she's heard the story it always fascinated her on how Yamana gained her third title. She inched closer with a smile, "What happened then?"

Yamana laughed, "Well the Pharoah stopped the one with the eye from doing anything further than exclaiming his displeasure. The Pharoah though had a smile on his face."

Yun grinned, "Which frightened you, right?"

"Yes. When you are a beautiful, independant woman thief like I was." Yamana boasted placing her right hand over her chest in a bragging sort of way. She leaned forward still smiling, "A Pharaoh smiling at you is never a good thing."

"What'd he do?" Yun asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well... He got up from his throne, signaled to the guards to let me go and offered me his hand to help me up." Yamana answered.

"You of course refused him, got up on your own and purposely had the wrong foot forward." Yun stated with a giant grin.

Yamana laughed, "Of course, I couldn't possibly allow him to believe I respected him. I didn't expect that it would attract him even more to me though."

Yun giggled gaining a light glare from Yamana, "You can imagine my shock when he bowed to me and asked quite frankly. 'Would you consent to being my wife and The Great Royal Queen of Egypt?'"

Yun laughed, "And what did you say?"

"Well, I of course quickly assessed the pros and cons of accepting and declining. I ultimately decided that I didn't want to risk death by refusing, so I accepted." Yamana finished shrugging. Yun huffed disappointed in the exact same boring ending.

"You're lying to me I know it Yamana, everything's so interesting up to that point. Why do you never tell me the true ending?" Yamana smiled gently as she petted Yun.

"That is the true ending," Yamana pulled back with a shrug, "It's just that I'm skipping a part." She held up a finger to stop Yun from interupting, "And I'm skipping that part for good reason, you will know it when you know it. No sooner, no later, so be patient Little one."

Yun sighed and nodded in assent, "Alright, I won't ask again."

"Thank you." Yamana said gratefully, "It's time for bed now, let's get some rest, Seta has something planned afterall."

"Yeah, I wonder what it is." Yun pondered climbing into bed. "Good night Yamana, sleep well."

"You too little one." With that Yamana disappeared and Yun fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Wow took forever with this one... I'm so glad I have Yugioh crazed fans for friends... if it wasn't for them I wouldn't have gotten the whole Yugi/Atem conversation right... and yeah yeah too many OCs not enough Yugioh... don't worry next chap will be the "Meeting"... I've been working out the kinks to that one already... so hopefully I'll have it written soon... a little Jou/Seto fighting here a bit of Amelda(Alister)/Seto subtle onesided flirting there... among other things... it'll be all round fun...

Oh and FYI... this is the longest chapter I've ever written... and... there will be duels... when I get the first generation cards... Seta and Yun have custom decks (cards I've made up) everyone else has normal decks with a made up Ace... It's just with all the new generation cards I have to find the original generation cards and rules so it'll fit in the time line


End file.
